Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy
Production Episode: 23 Date: March 12, 1975 Time: 51:20 Musical Director: Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Producer: Mark Stuart Director: Mark Stuart Writer: Benny Hill Episode ]] * Quickie: Mighty Deodorant * All-Time Favorites ** Milligan and Nesbitt ** Monty and his Musical Saw ** Lionel Blare ** The Naval Duo ** Chalfort St. Giles and Elsie ** Pam's People * Song: The Rose of El Paso * Quickies ** Rolf Harris ** The New Father ** Rolf Harris * Fred Scuttle: Thames Producer ** Marcel The Barber * Quickie: Off to the Races * Guest: Diana Darvey - It's So Nice To Be Traveling * Great Mysteries With Orson Buggy ** Ernie Potts * Quickie: Remember Me * Film Talk with Chow Mein ** Beyond the Bamboo Curtain * Midnight In Soho: Love For Sale * Dimpton Health and Sun Club Highlights * Great Mysteries With Orson Buggy * Dimpton Health And Sun Club * Beyond the Bamboo Curtain Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Leslie Goldie * Diana Darvey * Anna Dawson * Patrick Newell * Jack Wright * Bella Emburg * Samantha Stevens * Earl Adair * Bill Weston * Yvonne Dearman * Ann Bruzac * Lee Gibson (uncredited) Quotes * Rolf Harris - "I'm sorry, but, Mark, that dart's poisonous!" Lee Gibson - "Oh, Lord! Who's going to suck the poison out!" Rolf Harris - "Me!" (sounds of people racing on stage) ---- * Ben - "Rolly, Rolly, you won't believe it. Miriam and I have got a son! A little boy! Would you believe it? After six daughters, a little boy!" Rolly - "Does he look like you or Miriam?" Ben - "I don't know. We haven't looked at his face yet!" ---- * Henry McGee - "I thought good things came in threes." [[Benny Hill|'Ernie Potts']] - "You've been eating meat again!" ---- * Elsie - "I'm not staying in a room with you for only a quid. What do you think I am?" Ernie Potts - "Love, we know what you are. We're haggling over the price now. Ain't we?" ---- * Ernie Potts - "But you've got an Irish accent!" Jack Wright - "Only when I talk." ---- * Ernie Potts - "You can't come in. It's a bit awkward... I'm taking a bath." Miss McTavish - "There isn't a bath in there!" Ernie Potts - "I know... That's what's making it awkward!!" ---- * Ernie Potts - "There are no bed bugs in there. The cockroaches ate them all." ---- * Ernie Potts - "I lent him the money to bury his grandmother, and if I don't get it back by Friday, up she comes!" Trivia * First appearance of Anna Dawson in the series. She would end up returning as a series regular in the 1985 to 1989 episodes. * Pam's People is a spoof of Pan's People. * Orson Buggy is based on American actor and director Orson Welles. * Fred Scuttle's full name is Frederick Forsyte Scuttles. * Benny can't put his arm down in the Mighty Man deodorant commercial; he recreates this sketch in the Benny Hill's World Tour: New York special. Sequence * Last Episode: Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Next Episode: Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy ---- Category: Episodes Category: 1975 Episodes